


Проигрыш

by Kitahara



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark, Gen, Ratings: R, элементы гета
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:41:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22921201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitahara/pseuds/Kitahara
Summary: написано на заявку "T1-25. Аллен/Род, АУ. Экзорцисты и нои в параллельном мире поменялись местами: нынешняя семья ноев - монахи Ордена, экзорцисты - очередное поколение Семьи. У экзорцистки Род и ной!Аллена связь (великая любовь или хитрый план - на усмотрение заказчика). Тайная встреча, быстрый секс, оба сознают, какую опасность представляют друг для друга и что будет, если их отношения обнаружатся. IC по возможности сохранить, наличие Нэа в ситуации - на усмотрение автора".
Relationships: Road Kamelot/Allen Walker
Kudos: 1





	Проигрыш

– Послушай их, - говорит Граф. – Послушай и расскажи.  
Кажется, слепой апостол смотрит прямо сквозь стены нового Ковчега. У Аллена появляется неприятное чувство, будто он, сидящий за столом напротив Мари, пронзен этим невидящим взглядом, как стрелой – или – вдруг думает Аллен – конической полосатой свечой, незажженной.  
\- Они празднуют, - басит Мари, вытирая глаза. – Не расслышать отдельных слов.  
Слезы продолжают течь из глаз Аллена, и он проводит ладонью по лицу. Размытая тушь капает с подбородка Миранды, Линали промокает щеки платком. Лави плачет только не прикрытым повязкой глазом: Мудрость не сострадательна.  
\- Помянем Канду, гнев Ноя, - тяжело роняет Граф, но вместо того, чтобы поднять бокал, подкуривает очередную сигарету. Рыжие волосы Тысячелетнего касаются столешницы, когда он наклоняет голову, самому себе поднося зажигалку.  
Аллен пробегает пальцами по подлокотнику, будто обозначает октаву на клавишах пианино, и замирает, пытаясь понять смысл своего жеста.  
Когда он снова смотрит на Графа, то ловит ответный взгляд – заинтересованный и полный… ожидания?

Слева от окна в комнате Род стоит фортепиано, но она никогда не открывает крышку. Раньше здесь жил экзорцист по имени Нэа; его Чистая Сила, сказал однажды генерал Адам, была связана с музыкой, но ты не забивай себе голову глупостями, моя хорошая. В твоих видениях может звучать любая музыка, любая…  
Так сказал тогда генерал Адам и запер дверь, пожелав доброй ночки.  
В ванной комнате Род смотрит на себя в зеркало, смачивает палец водой, и, вдохнув так глубоко и отчаянно, будто собралась прыгать со скалы в море, «рисует» у себя на лбу три креста.  
Вода скапывает на нос, и Род вытирает ее кончиком пальца, а потом улыбается по-девчоночьи – задорно, беззаботно.  
Если что-то не понятно, нужно просто спросить, так?  
Подождать и задать свой вопрос.

\- Все в порядке, - настойчиво отвечает Аллен, улыбаясь как можно убедительней. – Правда, тебе просто показалось.  
Линали упрямо сжимает губы и отвешивает Аллену такую пощечину, что у него дергается голова.  
\- Не смей так говорить! – по голосу слышно, что она сдерживает слезы. – Никогда не смей скрывать то, что тебя гложет, в конце концов, мы все одна Семья! Мы обязательно поможем тебе!  
Линали истерично срывается с места и выбегает из комнаты, мазнув Аллена по лицу длинными волосами, забранными в хвосты.  
(Юбка Линали бесстыдно открывает ноги. Кто, спрашивается, научил ее носить такие юбки – без полосатых чулок?)  
Ее Черные сапоги дробно и гулко стучат в коридоре. Наверное, в местах, где эти каблуки касались земли, никогда больше не растут ни трава, ни цветы, думает Уолкер. В конце концов, это же Темная материя, она отравляет и разрушает всё.  
\- Иногда мне кажется, Линали, - шепчет Аллен доверительно, - что мы просто обречены победить. Они сильнее, экзорцисты в самом деле сильнее. Но мы побеждаем – словно это предопределено.  
Аллен аккуратно отодвигает стоящую у него на пути акума-горничную и выходит из беседки. Спиной он чувствует, что бессмысленный взгляд акума провожает его до поворота.

\- Не дергайся, ты уже внутри, - жизнерадостно заявляет Род, болтая ногами. Она парит в пустоте на своем любимом воображаемом зонтике с глупым именем Леро, а вокруг нее горят тысячи полосатых свечей. Род придумала ветер, от которого трепещет их пламя – и ее короткая юбка. – Ты попался, ной.  
Лицо Уолкера наполовину скрыто белой маской, но губы видно – и эти губы крепко сжаты. Милый Аллен не доволен тем, как обставлена их романтическая встреча?  
Род невольно хихикает.  
\- Поторопись, будь добра, - говорит Аллен бесстрастно. – Я слишком спешу, чтобы подыгрывать тебе сегодня.  
Род театрально складывает губы в потрясенное «о».  
\- Так ты просто подыгрывал мне? – она несколько раз хлопает в ладоши, сжимая зонтик коленями.  
Аллен смотрит на нее снизу вверх, а потом происходит необъяснимое: Род кубарем летит с Леро, сбивая парящие свечи, обжигаясь о собственную выдумку, летит, летит, пока не оказывается прижата к Уолкеру – слишком тесно и близко, как прижимаются жадные до ласк влюбленные во время встреч украдкой.  
Огромной лапой Уолкер крепко держит ее поперек талии, его большой палец давит Род на грудную клетку, не давая как следует вдохнуть.  
\- Подыгрывал, - говорит Аллен, придвигаясь, и перья с его дурацкого белого наряда щекочут Род нос. – Больше не буду.  
За секунду до того, как Род догадывается открыть портал, Аллен сухо целует ее в скулу и с силой отталкивает.

\- Как бесконечный Крестовый поход, - убаюкивает голос генерала Адама. – Найти все кусочки тела Господня – и уничтожить.  
Род широко распахивает глаза и поднимает голову с его колен:  
\- Что вы сказали?  
\- Здорово он тебя потрепал, да? – ласково полуспрашивает генерал и давит на плечи Род, заставляя ее снова лечь. – Ты спи, спи. Они ушли.  
Род послушно ложится. Ей досталось, это правда. Нужно дождаться подкрепления и помощи...  
Род засыпает.

\- Не так оно все должно быть, правда, Род? – усмехается мужчина.  
Род не видит его лица, оно серое, черты будто специально размыты, улыбка – как зияющая дыра в форме черного полумесяца.  
\- А как? – спрашивает Род, склонив голову набок. Кажется, издалека звучит фортепианная музыка, но, когда Род начинает прислушиваться, музыка тут же стихает.  
Мужчина смеется – стены комнаты ходят ходуном – и Род просыпается.

\- Иногда мне кажется, что все вокруг – это бесконечно длящаяся техника, порожденная моей Чистой Силой, - Род улыбается и откидывает голову на спинку дивана, беззаботно помахивая правой ногой. Полосатые гольфы Род сползли ниже колен.  
Тики заламывает точеную бровь и одновременно по-простецки чешет в затылке:  
\- Не то чтобы меня это удивило.  
\- Нет, ты подумай, - настаивает Род. – Все слишком глупо происходит. Мы же во много раз сильнее ноев. То, что они умеют, похоже на дешевые фокусы бродячих циркачей. Я могу свести их с ума, Шерил – заставить делать, что ему только вздумается, а ты… ты, скажем, можешь вырвать кому-нибудь из них сердце, даже не оставив повреждений… И, несмотря на это, мы раз за разом проигрываем, как будто они просто обязаны победить в этой войне. Тебе так не кажется, Тики?  
Род наклоняется, упирает локти в колени, а подбородок – в сцепленные замком руки и с интересом смотрит в глаза собеседнику.  
\- Сердце, как любопытно, - невнимательно откликается Тики. – Надо как-нибудь попробовать на Уолкере.

«Больше не буду», - звенит в ушах у Род, пока перед зеркалом она рассматривает синяки, оставленные рукой Аллена на ее груди и ребрах. Она надавливает на один – самый большой, по форме напоминающий то ли недорисованную звезду, то ли крест с лишней поперечиной – и шипит от боли.  
Если Род перестала быть хозяйкой собственных иллюзий, кто же, в конечном итоге, поддается?  
Пианино в комнате издает неприятный низкий гул, как будто по нему стукнули кулаком, но когда Род, накинув блузку, выскакивает из ванной, в комнате никого нет, двери заперты изнутри, и окна наглухо оклеены газетами – к зиме.  
Это Тики придумал. Сказал, что так делали в шахтерском поселке.

\- Не так оно должно быть, Аллен? – сочувственно произносит отражение, душу вытягивая провалами глаз.  
\- Кто ты такой? – шепчет Аллен, всем телом подавшись вперед. – Откуда ты взялся? Что тебе нужно?  
Но в зеркале остается только его собственное лицо – слишком бледное на фоне седых волос. Пальцами правой руки Аллен перебирает октаву по раковине и, заметив, что делает, изо всех сил бьет по зеркалу кулаком.  
Зеркало выдерживает и на секунду вместо комнаты и самого Аллена отражает черную пустоту с тысячей парящих огоньков.

\- Учитель, - зовет Аллен, невозмутимо уворачиваясь. Бутылка со звоном разлетается о стену у него за спиной. – Учитель, мне нужно с вами поговорить.  
\- У меня настроение не для тебя, ученик, - Граф скребет рыжую щетину на подбородке и берет со столика следующую бутылку. – Создал для нас безотказный ход в Орден – вот и молодец. Хорошо сработал. Отстань. У меня настроение хорошенько выпить с красивой женщиной, да, Мария?  
Лицо дамы, стоящей за левым плечом Графа, перечеркнуто крестом повязки. Головной убор Марии похож на крылья бабочки – как у тизов экзорциста Тики Микка, думает вдруг Аллен.  
\- Уходи, - говорит Граф, забрасывая ноги на подлокотник кресла, и Аллен понимает, что не добьется никаких ответов.  
Он уже отворачивается к двери, когда слышит:  
\- Спой, Мария, - почти влюбленное. – Спой для меня.  
У Марии одна песня на все времена – та, что срывает мясо с костей и стирает души в прах. Идут годы, Аллен по-прежнему называет Графа учителем, и Аллену по-прежнему шестнадцать. Граф пьет все то же вино, похожее на кровь, и всем красоткам мира предпочитает свою сладкоголосую смерть. Идут годы, нои не делают ничего, но неизменно побеждают.  
Как бесконечный Крестовый поход наоборот, думает Аллен, закрывая дверь, как однообразная пустыня до горизонта. Найти все кусочки тела Господня – и уничтожить.  
Как бесконечный… и тогда Аллен Уолкер вдруг понимает…

…и прижимается губами к ее скуле, а потом отталкивает Род изо всех сил.  
\- Что ты делаешь? – кричит Род. Она снова обретает контроль над иллюзией и зависает в пустоте на безопасном расстоянии от Аллена. – Сперва ты спас меня вместе с почти разрушенным Ковчегом, а теперь целуешь? Зачем ты восстановил старый Ковчег, когда мог просто уйти?  
Черты лица Аллена плывут и стираются, пропадает его белая маска, и вместо рта появляется черный провал полумесяца-улыбки.  
\- Он не знает, - говорит этот рот, и лицо Уолкера снова становится прежним – только на лбу проступают кресты стигматов.  
\- Больше не поддамся, - глухо говорит Аллен. За его спиной открывается белая дверь, не имеющая к порталам Род никакого отношения.  
Оставшись одна посреди своей выдумки, Род зло кривит губы, не понимая, почему ей хочется, чтобы Аллен немедленно вернулся.

\- Так зачем, собственно, ты восстановил Ковчег, ной Аллен Уолкер? – спрашивает серое лицо отражения. – Для шпионажа и диверсий, правда?  
\- Это не я, - говорит Аллен тихо. И потом: - Я не знаю. В жизни до этого не садился за пианино.  
Все неправильно, все должно быть не так. И то, как ведет себя Граф, и эта галлюцинация в зеркале, и то, что он, Ной Аллен Уолкер, спас Род Камелот и остальных экзорцистов, и то…  
Может быть, я просто хочу Род Камелот, с этими ее вызывающими манерами и нарядами, не достойными воина божьего, аминь, думает Аллен устало – с кривой улыбкой, похожей на улыбку другого. Да, должно быть, дело в вожделении. Это не всегда поймешь, говорят, иногда вожделение похоже на ненависть, или на сострадание, или еще на что-то возвышенное и непостижимое, основополагающее, на чем держится… но для начала следует исключить вожделение, как исключают по симптомам болезнь за болезнью, пока не приходят к ответу.  
Самое простое.

Род нажимает на синяк и вскрикивает: на мгновение ей чудится, что это рука Аллена вместо ее собственной дотронулась до ее груди, и что это рука Аллена – способная вырвать и сердце Род, и Чистую Силу, и саму жизнь – словно Род никогда не было.  
Она пожимает плечами и задувает свечу. Все это глупости.  
Род ждет.

Уолкер появляется за полночь. Он наклоняется над постелью и сухо прикасается губами к скуле Род.  
\- У нас мало времени, - говорит Аллен, и Род совершенно не удивлена. Она точно знает, о чем он, и ей ни страшно, ни стыдно. Род обнимает Аллена, и Аллен целует ее, и его руки выдергивают ее из-под одеяла. Род чувствует себя странно – будто они много раз делали такое, так много, что смертельно устали от этих «любовных» свиданий, так, словно у них нет выбора.  
И потому Аллен и Род обходятся без утомительных прелюдий: ласкающие руки Аллена движутся, как у механической куклы, у которой кончается завод; во всех его действиях скользит равнодушная отстраненность – с ней он усаживает Род на стол, с ней же задирает короткую юбку и раздвигает Род ноги, с ней же прикасается пальцами, чтобы проверить, готова ли Род к - как это принято называть? Род зачем-то подыскивает нейтральное слово – к тому, чтобы он «вошел». Аллен прижимается к ней всем телом, дышит на ухо, и двигается так, будто выполняет скучную, монотонную работу.  
Род не больно, не хорошо, не волнительно. Она сосредоточена и расслаблена одновременно.  
Это ничем не напоминает любовь;  
у них мало времени, следует успеть.  
Впрочем, мимоходом удивившись тому, что легла спать в юбке…  
…и тогда Род просыпается.

Аллен стоит перед зеркалом, будто и не выходил из этой комнаты – полностью одетый и застегнутый на все пуговицы, хотя все еще помнит, как только что целовал Род Камелот, какой формы ее маленькая грудь – и как хороши видные даже в темноте синяки на ее светлой коже.  
Кажется – к несчастью – вожделение исключено.  
Всему этому Аллен находит только одно объяснение – он все еще в иллюзии, и он понятия не имеет, как ее разбить.  
\- Все должно быть наоборот, - улыбается из зеркала другое лицо.  
Да иди ты к черту, думает Аллен.

Всему этому Род находит только одно объяснение, когда утром проходит по совершенно пустым коридорам Ордена и без стука раскрывает каждую дверь, за которой снова никого не оказывается.  
\- Все должно быть наоборот, - соглашается Род, и входит в Грезу.  
Вокруг нее кружится хоровод зеркал, и в каждом из них отражения других создают бесконечный жуткий лабиринт.  
\- Наоборот, - удовлетворенно кивает Род, и аверс меняется на реверс, Чиста Сила на Темную материю, а равнодушие – на любовь и ярость.

\- Наоборот! – кричит Род, материализуясь. – Наоборот! Наоборот!  
\- Доброго вечерочка, моя хорошая, - шепчет Граф, гладя ее по волосам. – Тихо, тихо. Ну, наконец-то ты вернулась.  
Род прикрывает глаза, крепко обнимает Графа и кладет голову ему на колени.  
\- Ничего, - улыбается Род. – Это было ожидаемо. Именно то, из чего я могла создать себя заново.


End file.
